


Communication and Compromise

by Word_Smith_94



Series: A Demon's Angel [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Concerned Castiel, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Handcuffs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Makeup Sex, Minor Character Death, Minor Injuries, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rebellion, Rimming, Screaming, Soulmates, Wing Kink, Worry, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:09:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Word_Smith_94/pseuds/Word_Smith_94
Summary: Dean has been training, and he knows how to fight, but Cas won't let him prove it. All he let's Dean do is train, and Dean's had enough. So Dean starts sneaking out to fight on his own, but what happens when Cas finds out?





	1. Argument

Dean sniffs the air around the portal as he steps out of it. He can smell Cas, but it’s not a super strong smell, so it’s probably all clear. A few murmured spells has his swords and clothing clean which helps him hide even more. It’s not that he’s ashamed of what he’s doing so much as he knows Cas won’t like it. 

“What the Hell, Dean?!” He pauses at the shout from his mate, not turning around quite yet. “What is wrong with you? What were you thinking?”

Now Dean turns around to glare at his mate, ignoring how majestic he looks with his wings out, brushing the ceiling above his head. “I was applying what you’ve been teaching me,” he snaps, crossing his own arms. “It’s not my fault you refuse to let me out.”

“It’s for your own good!” Castiel stalks forward, wanting to shake his mate, but Dean backs up, preventing him from getting his hands on him. “You’re not ready to be out there, especially not on your own.” 

“I am too!” Pissed that Cas doesn’t trust him, Dean starts pacing a little patch of corridor in front of his mate. “I’ve been killing demons since I was six, in case you forgot that. With the training that I’ve got now, I don’t need a babysitter.”

“But you do need a partner,” Castiel argues, wondering just what he has to say to get through to his mate. “You’re not ready to be out there on your own no matter how good you are. You don’t have the experience to be safe out there on your own.”

“And I never will because you refuse to let me out there, even with you,” Dean shouts back, irritation growing enough that Castiel can practically smell it. “I’ll never learn to do it if you won’t let me do it.”

“I’ll let you do it,” Castiel promises, fully serious, “when you’re ready. You need more training before you’ll be ready for actual raids.” 

“Bullshit, Cas, bullshit!” Pissed and not willing to argue anymore, Dean spins around and leaves the cavern through the portal. Castiel considers going after him, dragging him back to their room by his ear, but he doesn’t. He’s too pissed at the moment, and he doesn’t want to make their argument even worse. 

Besides, if Dean gets a little scare, maybe he’ll be a little more willing to behave and follow the rules. 

Castiel heads back to the weapons room to grab a dull sword to sharpen. It can be done by magic, is generally done with magic, but he sits down with a whetstone to do it by hand so he has something to focus on. 

“Something on your mind?” Castiel looks up from the sword to see Sigal standing in the doorway, hand on her sword. “You don’t normally do that manually.”

“Dean’s running around Hell on his own, refuses to stay with me for more training before heading out,” Castiel explains, fighting to keep his voice even to hide his frustration. After such a loud, public argument earlier, he doesn’t need to broadcast anything else. 

Sigal nods, not surprised that it’s come to this. Dean is a very, very capable fighter, especially when he’s in Hell with a raw source of magic that he can tap into. He masters new skills in training in days, but he doesn’t have much of a chance to prove what he’s learning. “Have you considered going out with him so that he doesn’t have to sneak out? If you know he’s going to do it, you might as well go with him to keep him safer.”

Castiel hesitates, hand pausing on his sword. “Perhaps, but I can’t let him go out there.” He moves the stone through several long strokes before stopping again. “I can’t risk him getting hurt or killed.” Yes, Dean has done plenty before, but a lot of that came down to luck, not skill. 

“He’s more likely to get hurt or captured on his own than he is with you.” Sigal understands where Commander Castiel is coming from with his concerns over Dean’s safety, but she’s not sure she’s going about it the right way. She’s not a mate nor a parent, but she remembers being a child, and she knows she’d be rebelling so hard against the rules the Commander is putting in place. 

“Shit.” Tossing the whetstone aside, Castiel finishes sharpening the sword with a spell and makes his way to the portal. Sigal’s right. If he keeps doing this, he’s just going to keep pushing Dean away and keep risking his safety. When he reaches the portal though, he has to stop. He can’t go after Dean, not if he doesn’t have any idea where he went. “Shit!”

Sigal puts a hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down a little. “Be patient. He’ll be back, and he’s going to need you. So gather some medical equipment and just be patient.” With how close those two are, there’s no way Dean doesn’t come back. He just needs a little time. 

Sure enough, several Rings of Sloth away, Dean starts making his way back to the portal he used to get there. He took his frustration out on several demons, leaving them dead corpses in the corridors as he kept moving. Why can’t Cas just trust him? He knows what he’s doing, he knows how to fight, but Cas keeps babying him. What will it take to prove to Cas that he can fight alongside Cas?

Caught up in his thought, Dean almost runs into the demon standing in the middle of the corridor almost like he’s waiting for Dean. “What?” he snaps, not wanting to deal with another demon. He just wants to go back to Cas and figure out a way to apologize for sneaking around. 

“You don’t look big enough to be out here on your own.” Cedric looks the little demon up and down wondering how a Greed demon made it over to Sloth. There’s also an oddly angelic scent wafting off the demon that doesn’t seem to make sense. 

“So?” Dean glares at the demon, settling into a fighting stance, readying his grip on his sword. “Looks can be deceiving.” 

“Oh really?” Cedric unsheathes his sword, letting flames ripple up the metal. It doesn’t do that much more for his fighting power, but it should do plenty to intimidate the little twink. “Prove it.”

Dean knows better than to let a demon goad him into a fight, but he’s in a shitty mood, so he snaps and launches himself at the demon. Their swords clash over and over, and Dean pours all of his frustrations into the fight. He pulls from the air around them to fuel his fight, catching little slips for him since his head’s not fully in the fight. 

Cedric is forced back a lot further than he’d like to admit by the little kid. Digging his feet in, Cedric drops the flames to focus on taking out the kid in front of him. The added focus allows him to land a blow, blood appearing on the demon’s cheek, his eyes widening in shock. Cedric smirks, sure that he has him now. 

His blood trickles down his cheek, the danger that Cas was talking about finally sinking in for Dean. He isn’t ready to be out in Hell alone, and now all he wants is his mate. Worried that Cas won’t want him back, that he’s pushed him too far, far enough that Cas won’t take him back. The panic bubbles up inside him and explodes outwards, knocking the demon back against a wall. 

Stunned, Cedric tries to sit up while trying to clear out his head from the impact. He can’t take the time to let his head focus because he has to get his sword up to block the blow aimed at his neck. Then he has to defend his legs, but he loses one below the knee. Next, an arm. Then the tip of his tail. The last thing he sees, tears pouring down the kid’s face just before the sword slits his throat, killing him. 

Once the demon is dead, Dean rushes for the portal, trusting his nose more than his eyes because he can’t see through the tears. The portal dumps him back in the angels’ territory, and he can smell Cas so strongly that he has to be close. 

“Dean!” Arms wrap around his torso, wings enclosing his whole body, and Dean cries out his concerns into his mate’s shoulder. Cas is saying something, but Dean can’t hear the specific words, just the tone of them, helping him calm down. 

When he’s calmed down enough to talk, Dean shifts enough to clear up his mouth to speak but doesn’t pull back from Cas. “You aren’t that mad at me? You aren’t going to leave me?”

Castiel sighs, moving around to press a kiss to his mate’s forehead. “I’m never going to leave you, Dean. You might make me mad, and we might argue, but I’m never going to leave you.” He takes a deep breath before admitting, “I almost thought that you might not come back.”

Shocked, Dean wiggles out of Cas’ arms so that he’s only surrounded by his wings. “Leave you? I could  _ never  _ leave you, Cas. I love you too much for that.” Cas doesn’t smile, but he does relax a little. “I just get a little frustrated sometimes.” 

“I know.” Castiel shifts his mate in his lap so that his back is to Castiel’s chest, holding him close. “I’m sorry I yelled, but I don’t want to see you hurt, and I know that going on raids put you in danger, so I worry and try to keep you safe.”

“That’s why you’re training me though.” Dean traces shapes along Cas’ thigh while trying to figure out what he wants to say. “But I can’t just train. I want to help people, weak demons and humans, want to make sure that others won’t be hurt the way I was, and I can’t do that if all I do is train. And I want to fight with you. You’re not the only one who gets worried.”

Fair enough, and Castiel wants to point out that he has plenty of training and experience, so Dean doesn’t have to worry, but he doesn’t. That’s not the point. “Alright, baby boy.” He shifts his hand to move low across Dean’s torso, pinky finger starting to play with his little happy trail. “How about we both agree to talk more and yell less. I’ll let you work more with me, and you promise not to leave on your own again.”

Dean considers it for a moment then nods. It’s probably not perfect, and he’ll be tempted to sneak out again, he knows, but he doesn’t want to feel like this again. He doesn’t want to feel like Cas might leave him ever again. “Agreed.” Dean turns around and puts the hand on his stomach on his ass instead. “Can we have make-up sex now? Gabe says it’s one of the best types of sex, just after angry sex, but I think we missed the window for that one.”

Castiel looks at his mate, cute little innocent look on his face, for a moment before laughing and scooping him up to swing him around. “Yes, baby boy, we can have make-up sex.” Carrying his boy back to their room, Castiel kisses him and starts playing with his tail. He’s always willing to play with Dean, but he needs it even more now, needs that chance to reconnect with his mate after such a nasty argument. 

But first… “Let me take care of your face.” Dean heals quickly, but Castiel still wants to clean up the blood and make sure that there’s no magic in the cut that will cause Dean problems in the future. Dean sits on the bathroom counter, still and obedient to let his mate take care of him. Concerns handled for the moment, Castiel scoops Dean up again so that he can toss him onto the bed. 

Dean smirks up at his mate, wrapping his legs around his mate. His dick is already hard, and he can’t wait to see what Cas has planned for him. Based on the need and desire already thick in the air, Gabe is right. Make-up sex is going to be good. 


	2. Make-Up

Out in their room, Castiel tosses his mate on their bed, following him to cover his body with his own. Dean fits so perfectly underneath him, and he leans down to trail kisses down the side of his face, making sure to check that his cheek has healed. As he works his way lower, Castiel nibbles on the pale neck presented to him as his mate arches up into him.

“So good, Cas, so good.” Dean runs his fingers through Castiel’s hair while letting him keep kissing him. Castiel reaches hit collar bones and shifts from nibbling to sucking, pulling back to admire the large hickey on Dean’s neck. 

Mine. 

“Cas, please,” Dean begs, rolling his hips up into Cas, trying to get him to do more that just kiss him. He’s all for possessive marks, will probably leave a few of his own, but he wants to have sex, not just kiss. “What happened to make-up sex?” he whines to try and goad Cas into doing more. 

It works, but instead of a sexy more, Cas decides to tickle Dean, having him laughing up a storm, twisting and writhing to try and get away. “Stop. Stop!” Dean tries to push him away, but it doesn’t work because Cas is too strong. “You’re going to make me pee on us!”

Castiel stops tickling his mate, looking down at him with a smile, his giggles still ringing in his ears. It’s a nice reminder of how young his mate really is, that Dean can act his age and has a chance to do more than just fight. “Well, we wouldn’t want that, would we?” Not waiting for an answer, Castiel flips them over so that Dean sprawls across his chest already looking sexed up, hair crazy from rolling around on the pillow while tickled. 

Kneeling between Cas’ legs, Dean shakes his head, smile playing on his lips. “No we don’t, Daddy.” His tail flicks around behind him as Dean tries to figure out what he’s going to do for Daddy. Before he can make up his mind, Daddy holds up his hand, stopping him. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for Daddy?” Castiel watches his mate’s pupils expand at the words, hears his breathing pick up. “Are you going to do what Daddy says?”

Dean nods, the desire to obey written into every inch of his skin. He sits back on his heels, hands resting on his thighs as he waits for Castiel’s order. He takes a moment to appreciate Dean’s flawless beauty (no, he’s not biased) before using a wing to nudge his head down to his groin. 

“Gotta get me hard if you want make-up sex,” Castiel announces, watching to see what Dean will do first. He cocks his head while licking his lips looking like he considering just where to start. Then Dean smiles at Castiel, cherubic with innocence, before leaning down and licking Castiel’s cock tip to root.

Smiling at the hiss the action earns, Dean does it again and again, working up his Daddy with ease. It’s not long before Daddy is fully hard, and Dean settles down on all fours before going to town. After panicking and worrying hat Daddy might leave him, he wants to cover himself in his mate’s scent. 

He licks everywhere, root to tip and back down, covering every inch of skin to soak up as much of his mate as possible. Wanting even more, Dean moves lower to nuzzle at the soft skin covering Daddy’s balls where his scent is the strongest. He licks a few times too, but it’s not long before Daddy’s fingers comb through his hair, tightening and pulling him back up to his cock. 

“That’s a good job getting Daddy ready,” Castiel announces, voice hoarse as he focuses on holding himself back, the pretty sight of Dean licking him over riling him up. “Time to take Daddy into your mouth. Can you do that for me?”

Dean nods, wanting to obey his Daddy, make him proud. Opening his mouth, he covers his teeth and moves his head down, swallowing as much of Daddy’s cock as possible in one move. He pauses there for a moment, tongue playing along the underside before he pulls back to take a breath. 

“Good boy.” Castiel plays with his mate’s hair, brushing it out of his way so that Castiel can see as much as possible. “Such a good boy for Daddy.” He gets a little hum of happiness in response. “Now take all of Daddy’s cock, just like you always do.”

He moans when his entire cock sinks down through his mate’s mouth and into his throat. Dean holds it there as Castiel throws his head back at the sensation of his throat tightening and relaxing around his cock. “So good, baby boy. So good for Daddy. Working that throat on me, making me feel so good.”

Smiling as much as he can, Dean hums to push more sensations through his Daddy’s cock. He knows he’s good at this, but the praise makes him wiggle with happiness and grow hard too. “Again, baby boy, again.” Dean hums again before he can’t breathe anymore, and he pulls back, wrapping his tail around the base of Daddy’s cock to start stroking him. 

“Shit, baby.” There’s something about having Dean’s tail wrapped around his cock that looks so much naughtier than his hand or even his mouth. His hips buck up into the strokes, and for a moment, that’s the only contact between the mates, cock and tail. “Come on, baby, get me closer to edge, and I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll be screaming.” He doesn’t actually need more work, but he likes watching his cock stretch out his mate’s throat with each thrust. 

When his mate leans down, mouth open, Castiel grabs his hand to control his mate’s actions up and down on his cock. Every fourth trust of so, he holds Dean down to make his throat convulse around the head of his cock, so perfect. “Perfect for me, baby, perfect. So good.” He stops talking to moan, the sensations distracting him from words. If it’s not the tightness of Dean’s throat, it’s the stroking of his tail. 

“Enough.” Voice harsh, Castiel pulls Dean’s mouth off his cock, getting a whimper and a pout in response. His tail keeps stroking away until Castiel pulls that away too. Close enough to cumming now that he needs a break. 

“But Daddy,” Dean whines, and if Castiel’s voice is harsh, Dean’s is wrecked. He heals fast but not that fast. “I wanna keep blowing you.”

Damn. His mate is going to kill him. If the worry doesn’t get to him, the blue balls will. “Tough, baby boy. Daddy want to get his mouth on you.” Using his wings, Castiel flips them over so Dean is on his hands and knees on the bed, Castiel kneeling behind him. With a snap, he adds handcuffs that force Dean down onto his elbows with a soft cry. 

“Beautiful.” Daddy runs a hand over Dean’s ass several times, but he never touches where Dean wants him to. His thumb is strong enough to pull his cheeks apart, but it never even brushes his hole. Dean’s tail is right there, and it doesn’t get any love either. 

“Daaaddy!” Whining and needy, Dean wiggles his ass again, pushing it as high up as he can, tail curling along his back to present as much of his ass to his Daddy as possible. 

Laughing, Castiel gives into his mate, using two handfuls of cheek to spread him apart so he can kiss his pucker, tasting his mate in his most intimate place. Dean gasps and grinds back into the kiss, so Castiel stops, not willing to give in so quickly. 

“Behave.” He slaps Dean’s ass once, watching the flesh jiggle before spreading his cheeks again. This time though, he licks, balls to tail, earning a shout this time. “Fucking perfect.” Burying his face in deep, Castiel licks and licks until the muscles give way and let his tongue slip inside. The whole time he works Dean’s ass, his mate moans and whimpers and pushes back into it, asking for more without needing words. 

As much as he loves rimming Dean, his cock is rock hard and demanding attention. Up on his knees, Castiel lines them up and sinks in balls deep with one thrust. Dean howls, fingers scrabbling at the sheets, body tense. He hesitates, worried for a moment that it was too much too soon, but all Castiel can sense through their bond is lust. So he does it again, pulling out all but the tip and slamming back in. 

“Yes!” Dean arches his back even more, the only leverage he has to force Daddy deeper with his hands cuffed to the headboard. He wants to reach back to pull him closer or push them back so he can sit down on Daddy’s lap, but all he can do is take it. 

And what he’s taking is phenomenal. Deep, hard strokes that slide over his prostate with perfect accuracy. When Daddy starts play with his tail, jacking it like it’s his dick, the sensations are almost more than he can take. His whole body shakes, and Dean realizes that tears are rolling down his cheeks, the sensations so strong. 

Castiel lets his wings snap open behind him, curling around his mate’s body close enough that Dean can take a handful feathers. He watches his mate fall apart, closed eyes dripping tears that make his cheeks shine, body shaking, and tail flicking back and forth. Seeing the power he holds over Dean, how easy it is for him to take him apart makes him powerful, something that goes straight to his balls. 

“Cum for me, baby.” Castiel growls the words in Dean’s ear while closing his fist around the base of his tail. Dean freezes, tail stilling and hips not awaying, and then he lets out a long, low moan as his dick shoots cum on the sheets, his ass squeezing down on Castiel’s cock. Hearing his mate and with the extra pressure on his cock, Castiel follows Dean, spilling cum deep in his ass, guaranteeing that he’ll smell like Castiel for days even more than usual. 

As they collapse down on the bed, Dean feels the cuffs around his wrists vanish, and he takes advantage of that by wrapping his arms around Cas’ neck, nuzzling in close. He’s noticed that whenever things go bad or get tense between them, his mate’s scent always helps him calm down, feel close to him again. He’s extra glad that Cas doesn’t stop him. 

Castiel holds Dean as close as he can, not bothered by the wet spot on the bed. He lets Dean take in his scent while he holds him close. They each have their own way of feeling close to the other after a fight. “I’m sorry, Dean.”

He sighs and pushes at Cas until he gets the message and sits up, settling Dean in his lap, wings still enclosing them. “You don’t really have to apologize. You don’t want me out there alone for the same reason I don’t want you out there alone. We get worried about each other and something happening when we aren’t there to help. I’m the one who should apologize, for breaking the rules.” He’s not sure Cas ever explicitly said that, but he knows that he shouldn’t be going out into Hell alone. 

“Alright.” Castiel runs his fingers through Dean’s hair, still calming down from tension and orgasm. “We really need to talk more.”

Dean laughs and smiles up at Cas. “Yeah, we do. If I had just told you that I was getting frustrated, maybe things would have worked out better.” He’s glad that glad that they can talk things out, but he wishes it hadn’t gone so far before they stopped to talk. 

“You’re young, I’m set in my ways, and our relationship is still fresh. Even if we’re mates, it’s still going to take time and effort to make everything work.” Castiel kisses Dean, soft and gentle, a serious contrast to the earlier sex. “But it’s worth it, and we’ll figure it out.”

“Because we love each other.” It’s sappy, almost sickeningly so, but Dean wouldn’t have it any other way. 

“Because we love each other,” Castiel agrees, lying down on the bed so that Dean can curl up on his chest, his favorite place to fall asleep. “Sleep, baby, and we’ll discuss this tomorrow, in depth, I promise.”

“Okay.” Already sleepy, Dean kisses Cas over his heart before curling up to sleep. He needs to recharge before that conversation. He wants to do it, needs it to happen, but it’s going to suck, and he’ll need his energy. “Sleep well, Cas.” 

“You too, babe.” Wings settling around the couple, breathing easy and heartbeats even, they fall asleep in moments. 


End file.
